1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an output device in a printing mechanism for single documents separated from a perforated continuous form paper web where the documents are transported into an output stacker after the printing and parting operation, and the operation of the printing mechanism is enabled by user-associated authorization cards which are insertable into a badge reader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preferred area of employment or use of such printing mechanisms is in so-called statement of account printers which, as customer terminals in banks and savings institutions, provide the customer or user, insofar as he possesses an authorization card, for example a magnetic strip-coded checking card, with the opportunity of having the most recent account transactions and, thus, the current value on account printed out on one or more documents. Known statement of account printers function such that the documents are individually output to the customer through an output slot. In this operating mode, however, there is the danger or possibility that the user will only take the first or only some of the documents in the mistaken assumption that the printing event he initiated has been completed, then leaves the device and leaves the last or the remaining documents behind. Apart from the fact that the customer has not received all data appertaining to him, this has the further consequence that the documents which have been left behind can easily be taken by the next user of this device, and thus, fall into someone else's hands.